This invention relates to a gas bag arrangement for a motor vehicle.
From the prior art, there are known gas bag arrangements which include an inflatable gas bag for the protection of pedestrians, which in the inflated condition extends along the vehicle front, in particular along the windshield of the vehicle, in order to dampen an impact of the pedestrian onto this vehicle region in the case of a collision of the vehicle with the pedestrian. Such gas bag arrangement is described for example in EP 1 349 752 B1.